Bad-End-Night
by Jumping99
Summary: Based off of the song Bad End Night. Vocaloids belongs to whoever owns them all I did was add characters and change names and appearances. I did use the story line for that song but I added pieces of my own.


The darkness of that night seemed to swallow the sky whole. If I remember correctly it was chilly that night. Only the sound of the leaves crunching beneath my feet kept my body from seizing up with fear. That night, that terrible, horrific night seems like a dream, an unwakeable nightmare.

It has to be around midnight now. I had been wandering the ancient forest for hours. "I'm lost." With that one statement the reality of my situation settled upon me and I began to shake. Gripping my cloak tighter to my figure, as if that piece of wool could fight off the fear and loneliness that my situation presented. Alone. That word can bring many emotions forward. Humans are not meant to associate with that phrase; we are social beings. Reasons? The reason I am in a state of panic in the Dark Woods? Leaving the safety of my village I had foolishly decided to go for a stroll. A big mistake on my part that I now fully regretted. Branches clawed at my face leaving thin lines of scarlet in their wake. Roots grasped at my scuffed leather boots. Mud and twigs coated patches on my soft pink dress. The dress matched my cloak, the cloak being a darker almost auburn color, but they still matched. Mother said the outfit was adorable; it suited my soft brown locks and caramel colored eyes. Pushing aside twigs I attempted to maneuver through the thicket. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see a light. Thank god, a smidge of the panic that had taken root in my body has subsided. Wobbling on to the stone path, which had come into sight, I started a journey towards the light.

Huge oak doors towered over me. Powerful marble lions stood on pillars besides the intimidating doors. The light had turned out to be from this mansion, it was harder to see in the dark but it appeared to be a pale cream color. "Wow." Came a breathy squeak. This must be worth more than everything in my village. How had I never heard of this place? Summoning all my courage my knuckles gave a slight rap on the doors. "H - hello, is somebody home?" No answer. Maybe I was not loud enough? " Please..." The frightening doors swung open to reveal a man with long silver hair that was tied back. He had reading glasses on the end of his nose; with a tight black suit on and a plush towel slung over one arm.

"Miss…?"

"Annett. Annett Baker." This time my voice did not waver.

"Well Miss Baker. What brings you to my master's humble home?"

"I seem to be lost would your master mind if I just stayed till morning?"

"I will have to ask for permission first."

"Thank you." I stepped into the massive mansion, regarding the beautiful interior.

"A guest!" Giggled a child's voice.

"It would seem so." Chuckled another's. "Would you play a game with us?"

"Yes a game, game" Cheered the female child. Twins, both with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Clad in similar outfits, they match and looked adorable.

"Not right now, I am busy as of late." Giving each a small smile.

"That's not fun!" chided the male twin.

"Later. Now would you mind telling me your names?"

"Eve."

"Adam." Smirked the boy. Something with these twins seemed to be off. Must just be the jitters from earlier.

"Children, do not distress Miss Baker." Disciplined a man with coal black eyes. Blonde hair curled slightly at pale white eats. His mouth stretched into a smile that did not reach his eyes. The leather coat he wore fluttered lazily around his legs as he stalked towards me. A predator stalking it's prey was the first thing to come to mind. Until he was kneeling on the ground lifting my hand to his lips; his kiss was petal soft. As he stood up his boots click softly against the black marble floor. Scarlet splashed across my face, that I had not expected. Abruptly hands shot out and encircled the lord's arm. A smile curled full red lips

"Joseph!" Came a whiny voice. Raven black hair spilled over the shoulders of a curvy woman. She turned to me and gave a sickly sweet smile. Her eyes were the same as Lord Joseph's steely black eyes. Smiling he gestured between us.

"Miss Baker this is my wife Mistress Luka." Her smile only seemed to stretch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." No disgust in my voice, good so far. Delicate footsteps bounded against the walls, as the same graceful butler tiptoed into the room. All eyes turned towards him.

"If you all could make your way to the sitting room." Not even looking behind him to see of we followed he started to stride down the hall. Reclining in the sitting room was annoyingly comfortable. I still did not trust Lord Joseph or his wife. The said duo sat across from me, the Lord seemed in deep thought while his wife lazily lolled against his shoulder. Her blood red dress and dark hair splayed around her. I on the other hand was stuck between the exuberant baby blue-eyed twins. Threading my fingers through my almond hair, a sign of nervousness escaped that I have had since childhood. Eyes skimming the glamorous room, made up of greens and ebony. The carpet was a soothing clash of browns. A maid barreled in the room, tripping over her own feet several times. She apologized profusely then repeated the process. When the hyperactive maid finally tripped and stumbled her way out, the twins started bothering me again. Repeating the same bemoaning phrase.

"Come play with us!" Trying my best to ignore them I took a shaky sip of my tea. Impulsively the Lord jolted up declaring,

"It's time to celebrate!" Staring at him with my best deer caught in the headlights look, he gave me a smug smirk. Bewilderment and shock took over my body.

"Party?" Came my intelligent reply.

"Party, party!" Applauded the children. I was in for one strange night.

Waking up in pitch black was a first for me. Peeling the sheets back from my sticky body was uncomfortable, and that was an understatement. Crawling out of the velvety bed my feet hit the cold wooden floor. Wiggling my toes I trotted out of the room. I looked down at my self, my cloak was gone but I still had my pink dress. The butler must have carried me to my bed. Continuing my quick trek from my room I found myself in the dining room. Shadows danced across the room in their own symphony. The master clock stood against the window. The paleness of the moon enveloped the aged clock.

"What are you doing?" Came a laugh.

"Ya, doing." Not the kids again.

"Just went for a short walk. I'll be on my way soon."

"Can we tell you a secret?" Came the singsong voice of the little girl.

"What kind of secret?" Dreading the reply my hands clenched and I grit my teeth.

"Well..." Grinned the boy.

"See the clock?" Smirked the girl. Linking arms they skipped over to the clock. Eve's bow on her head bobbed, Adams small ponytail swayed as he grinned sinisterly to his twin. Standing on either side of the clock; I could see the devilish flicker in their cold blue eyes. "Turn..."

"The hand..."

"Three times..." Completing each other's sentences, it's not as cute as it should be. My stomach did a couple flip flops.

"Why would I..." They were gone. Shiver after shiver rocked my body. Better now than never, I sucked in a shaky breath of air. No burst of confidence would make me move towards the dark clock. Wait dark? Now that I think about it, why is it so dark? It could not still be dark could it? I glimpsed at the ticking hands, six o'clock? No I got here at six how is it possible? Approaching the clock, my quivering hand lightly touched the hour hand. Abruptly I started to turn the hand. I do not know what prompted me to turn it like the children had told me, but I did. Thump. "What the?" Part of the wall jerked up and left an opening. Everything in my body screamed to run. My mind however gave into the gnawing curiosity. I started taking tentative steps down the stone stairway. Spider webs were everywhere, mold sprung from the crack in the rickety stone stairs. Darkness eventually consumed me as I went further into... my deathbed. The smell of corpses hung heavily in the air like a weight. Eventually I stepped into a bigger room. Upon my entering, the room lit up. My face drained of all color as I muffled a gasp in my sleeve. Six neat rows of coffins lined the room their obsidian cases glittering in the light. My heart dropped to my feet; shuffling over to one of the bloodcurdling coffins. Clammy fingers lifted up the lid and I peered into the coffin. A little boy no more than six lay in the coffin, blood circled him like a halo. His soft brown locks coated with dried blood and dirt. Jagged pale skin covered his neck, like someone had taken a fork to carve up the boy. Foreboding filled the pit in my stomach as my eyes inched down the rest of his body. All that was left of his stomach was clumps of blood and skin; the glistening of his spinal cord peeked out from the gore. Many of the organs that should have been there seemed like someone had scooped them out with a spoon. Horror shot through my body, bringing me to my knees. Dry heave after dry heave rocked my body with vigor.

"Uh, oh." Lord Joseph. Spinning around caused my knees to scrape against the rocky floor; blood trickled out of the new cuts.

"Danger, danger." Whooped Adam.

"Please don't be scared." Joked Eve. Mistress Luka, the butler, and maid just stood there no emotion showing through their masks.

"I want to go home!" Screaming at them as the salty tears started dripping down my face.

"You can't go." Supplied the butler.

"You're the star of this crazy night!" Chuckled the Mistress.

"Lets see if this night ends in blood as well." Grinned the Lord. He looked like the cat that just ate the canary and it's family too.

"What a mess that would be." Complained the maid. Scampering past them and up the stairs as fast as I could; I tried to push my burning muscles harder so I could see the next light of day.

"That won't work Miss Baker, the door is locked." Came the neutral reply from the butler.

"We'll all become perfectly mad!" Chortled the children. Slowly turning around I gazed upon them. Their eyes had turned blood red and their skin a sickly grey color. Leaning against the clock I tried to gather a sense of calm from the ticking. Tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock. That's it! Before my mind could comprehend my idea, my hand smashed through the clock. Glass and scarlet mixed, the pain was quick and sharp. Yanking my arm back I emerged with the clock's minute hand, it glistened in the moonlight. Keen as a dagger; big drops of liquid ran down the clock hand from my wound.

"I found it." I twittered. "I will be the winner of the crazy night!"

"Run away, run away!" The children cackled. All you could hear through the forest was ear-piercing shrieks.

Lifeblood covered the room, along with some debris. Now that I think about it the sticky sweetness is on me as well. Gripping the hand of the clock tighter I pointed it towards my throat. A giggle rippled through the room, until the clock hand surged forward.

The room became silent as a mysterious shadow applauded. "What a great show…." And with that said, they picked up the clock hand crying.


End file.
